Mash's Concern
by devilnightking100
Summary: Mash is worried about her Senpai after he leaves her behind during a mission and comes back injured. What's the cause for Ritsuka's behavior? And can they work something out? Crappy summary, spoilers for the game, but (hopefully) better story. No shipping this time, just wanted to add a Mash fic since there are so few and that is just an injustice to the kawaii kouhai.


_**Had this pop into my head when watching some cute comics. Hope you enjoy. Also, this is the first F/GO fic I've ever written, so be nice when reading it please.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Mash sat in her room, anxiously awaiting the return of her master and the Servants he had brought with him. It had really been bugging her, how Ritsuka was taking the other Servants out on a mission and leaving her behind. She thought back to when he had started. It was just after the battle with Goetia. When she had...died. Mash shivered at the memory, but smiled at what came after.

"Fou!" the fuzzy beast jumped onto the purplette's lap, begging for attention.

Mash giggled, stroking Fou's fur. "Do you think he'll be back soon Fou?" she asked.

"Fou! Fou!" the fox-squirrel like creature chirped back.

Her monitor dinged, and Da Vinci's face appeared on the screen. "Mash, he's back! He's in the infirmary right now." she declared happily. The Demi-Servant wasted no time, leaving her room and storming down Chaldea's halls. She threw the door open and saw Jeanne Alter and Arturia Alter were arguing with each other, nothing new there, but what caught her attention was her Master laying in bed, injured.

"Senpai! What happened?" she demanded, rushing to his side.

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks, Mash." Ritsuka replied calmly, trying to adjust his position to face his loyal kouhai and wincing. "I wasn't paying attention and a skeleton got a swing in on me. That's all."

He said it like it was no big deal he had gotten hurt. Like it was normal for him. "Could you two give us a minute alone?" Mash requested of the two dark Servants. Usually they would have ignored her, but something about Mash's aura made them comply as they argued out the door.

"Mash?" Ritsuka asked nervously.

"I should have been there, Ritsuka." Mash hissed out. Okay, he was in trouble. Mash _never_ called Ritsuka by his name. "I should have been there to protect you."

"I didn't want to waste your time. It really wasn't all that big a deal, I just got sloppy." the ravenette replied.

"And I suppose you didn't want to 'waste my time' the last mission too. And the one before that. And the one before that." Mash glared at her Master. "What's this really about Senpai? Am I just not good enough anymore? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No! Of course not!" Ritsuka gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Then what's wrong?" Mash demanded.

"Because...because I'm not strong enough." he admitted.

"And leaving me behind will make you stronger? Is that really it?" Mash pressed.

"No, that's not what I meant." Ritsuka tried to explain.

"Then what? What's the matter, Ritsuka? Why are you pushing me away? Keeping me from doing my job as your Servant? What are you so afraid of?" Mash practically shouted.

"i CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Ritsuka actually shouted. Mash froze. Her Senpai sighed. "I can't...not again. I'm not strong enough." he admitted. "Mash, when you died, I practically broke. The only thing keeping me going was my pure anger at Goetia. Then everything happened with Roman-Solomon-whoever he really was." he knew he was crying, but he couldn't help it. "And when I woke up, you were there. It was like waking from a nightmare."

"Senpai." Mash gasped. She knew her death would have affected him, they had grown so close during their travels through time, but for it to have damaged him this much. She hugged him to her chest, and let him cry as she stroked his hair. "I'm not going anywhere." she whispered after a while. "It took what was basically a god to kill me the first time. And even if we end up in a similar situation, I know we'll be okay."

"H-how?" Ritsuka asked, sniffing.

"Because we'll face it together. You, me, and all the Servants with us. We'll protect each other. Just like we always have." Mash promised, smiling at her Senpai. "But I can't do my part if you don't bring me with you."

Ritsuka smiled, nodding. "Alright." he agreed. "No more being left behind." Mash smiled, and the two sat and talked about how the mission went.

And the next time Ritsuka went out, he kept his promise.

_**And done! Nothing too long, but I liked it. It came to me after watching a playthrough of F/GO since my phone is a piece of crap and can't download the game. So...what did you guys think? Leave a review, flames will be responded to with Excalibur, Maria the Ripper, and maybe Blasted Tree since I'm a bit of a Frankenstein fanboy. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
